


A Sticky Situation

by CreativityFlow



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, First Date, M/M, Parker Luck, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: leovaldeff requested: how about spideynova and a first date?OR: Sam kind of expected the patented Parker Luck to interfere in some way, but not like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leovaldeff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leovaldeff).



> I got to the end, and realized I didn't put a single pun into this. I'm so ashamed.

He was late. He was _so_ late.

At least, Sam hoped he was just late. He hoped Peter was just cashing in on some Parker Luck, and not... not ditching him. 

Because he had spent way too much time planning this date and put too much effort into fighting his hair for Peter to just ditch him. He pulled out his phone, checking the time and seeing Peter was almost twenty minutes late. 

The server came back around to fill his soda, and Sam was probably imagining the sad smile that the girl sent him.

A loud crash sounded at the front of the restaurant, and there was a loud "sorry, sorry!" before Peter was seen trying to help clean up the silverware he had knocked over. Sam blinked when Peter all but ran to the table and hurriedly sat down across from him.

He probably looked nice, earlier in the day. But now, the top button of his shirt was torn off, there was a questionable stain on his left sleeve, and his hair was clumped together with-

"Is that glue?" Sam asked, leaning forward to touch Peter brown hair.

"No," Peter rushed, also reaching up his hand, but sighed and lowered it back down. "Yes. I swear, I'm really sorry for being so late. The Trapster went berserk and literally glue my feet to the ground. I had to call for backup."

Sam pulled out his phone again, and pursed his lips. "I didn't get an alert," he pointed out. "Why didn't you call me?"

Peter winced and set about trying to tear the glue from his locks. "I figured you were already here. And I knew if I called you, we would have ended up rescheduling or something, and I didn't want to wait any longer, and-"

"So you thought you would handle Trapster. In your civvies." Sam raised his eyebrow, and Peter's face flushed.

"I called for reinforcements," he reminded. "Ava already chewed me out, so you don't have to."

"Oh, I'm not chewing you out, I'm making fun of you," Sam laughed. "Can you even get out of your chair now that you've sat down? You might have glued yourself down."

Peter's eyes widened in panic, and he leaped up in a spin, craning his neck to check for any glue on his butt. Sam burst into laughter again, gaining the stare of the nearby tables. 

"Dude, not funny," Peter hissed, blushing and carefully sitting down again.

"Call me next time, and you won't have to worry about it," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Peter nodded. "If I get held up by Trapster on my way to our next date, you'll be the first one I call."

Sam tried to hide the glee on his face. The first date had only started, and Peter was talking about a second. "You better keep that promise, Parker."


End file.
